csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-III
BALROG-III is a submachine gun developed by the Aegis Institute based on the MP5K PDW and part of the Balrog series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview BALROG-III is a submachine gun chambered with 30 rounds of 9mm AHE bullets that were also developed by the Aegis Institute. It is equipped with the Balrog Charging System that will enable the gun to fire explosive shots after continuous fire. BALROG-III is also equipped with a reflex sight. After BALROG-III fires 15 consecutive rounds, its BALROG Charging System will be activated. Not only firing explosive rounds, the gun will also use its reserved ammo instead of its primary ammo and the rate of fire will be greatly increased. However, It is more inaccurate than MG3 when using the BCS. Once the player stops firing, the effects are negated. Advantages *HIgh accuracy *Low recoil *Fast reload time *Penetrate up to 2-3 objects *Very high rate of fire (The Balrog Charging System makes it faster than ordinary submachine guns) *Very cheap ammunition cost ($400 for 600 rounds) *No speed reduction *Usable scope Disadvantages *Extremely inaccurate when using BCS *Expensive buy cost *Low reserved ammunition in normal matches (120) *Sold in limited time only and can only purchasable by cash points *Runs dry easily *Relatively low damage Tips Overall : *30 rounds of BALROG-III can inflict 720 ~ 1440 damage to zombies. When activating Deadly Shot ability, 5 rounds of BALROG-III can inflict up to 450 damage to zombies. *Control the recoil and aim for the head is the key to master this gun. *This weapon boasts the highest rate of fire among most weapons when the Balrog Charging System kicks in. However, Janus-5's Janus Charging system is Faster than BCS. *It is as light as wielding a melee weapon, meaning the gun has no speed reduction. Good for rushing/tanking purposes. *Very useful for crowd clearing in Zombie Scenario modes, as it only costs $400 for 600 rounds, coupled with its high rate of fire if fired continuously. *When Balrog Charging System is activated, stun and knockback power is increased a bit. Normal Matches : *Due to low damage, low accuracy at far range and low reserved ammuntions, it's best to use Balrog-III at closed-areas maps such as 747 or Santorini. *Recommended when dealing with large ammount of enemies incoming. *It's a good weapon to cover your teamates with the explosion ability (in NO TK rooms only) *A extremely-skilled user can use Balrog-3 as a tanker or a scout. Zombie Mods : *Not much recommended because of low damage in both modes, unless you are skilled enough control the recoil and shoot the target on the head continously to score about 100-150 damage for each shot fired. *Combine with Deadly Shot when Balrog Charging System is activated to maximize Balrog-III ability. *Closed areas such as ducts are recommended. *Big targets such as Heavy-type zombies are easy targets, keep an eye on newly infected zombies and take them down first. but be aware of their stun and knockback resistance as Balrog-III is weak as these sides. *Avoid direct contact with Host-type and Light-type zombies, they usually has high HP ammount and for light types, small hitboxes. You might waste all of your ammo just to take them down. *It best to team up and cover them to take down zombies as they will eventually can't make a move if being shooted at continously, don't go rambo if you can't control Balrog-III yet. *In zombie Hero, if you want to go Rambo, make sure you have good skills and the Power bar is above 150% or else Balrog-3 won't do much damage. Scenarios : *Good for starters and crowd-control with the penetration, high RoF and very cheap ammunition costs. Balrog-III work fastastic on maps such as Trap, which have zombies that gives you very little money after being killed. *It's best to stay away from mini-bosses like Deimos/Ganymede when you're not max yet. *Not recommended in boss battles. Tactics facing Balrog-III users: *Balrog-III users are not quite deadly, they have fast movement speed, bad accuracy and overwelming (spraying ALL over) ammunitions to most guns if they have experienced Balrog-III abilities. *Balrog-III can't kill you immediately if you're wearing kevlar and helmet. it takes about 2-3 shots to the head if you're wearing helmet to take you down. *It's best to stay away from them in close-quarter combats. Middle to Far range and Sniper Rifles works best against them. *As a zombie, don't stand in a place or run in a straight line, zig-zagging, jump or bunnyhop to lower the change of being hit in fatal areas and to reduce the user's ammo. *Light-types zombies works well against them due to small hitboxes. *In Ducts, beware of their BCS spray. *Work with other teamates to confront Balrog-III users, they can't control their accuracy well when running/jumping. Events 'South Korea' This weapon was released alongside with Santorini and Code B Decoder on March 13, 2013. Comparison to MP5 Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Can zoom *Available BALROG Charging System Neutral *Same accuracy (21%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same ammo size (30) *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) Negative *More expensive (+$2850) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Available at limited time only *Not a basic weapon Gallery BARLOG-III 9.jpg|World model File:Balrog3_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog3_shootmodel.png|Ditto, BCS activated File:Balrog3codebset30p.png|Balrog-III + 30 Code B Decoder And Code Box File:Balrog3codeaset30p.png|Balrog-III + 30 Code A Decoder And Code Box File:Balrog3.gif|Shoot and reload B3 ingame.jpg|In-game screenshot Balrog3 p.jpg|China poster p3_06.jpg|Taiwan poster Firing Sound Balrog Charging System Firing Draw Reload Trivia *The Balrog Charging System will take effect only if the gun has at least 15 bullets in magazine. *When Balrog Charging System is activated, the Balrog figure attatched on the gun will open it's mouth. *When Balrog Charging System is activated, the muzzle flash will turn red. *Balrog 3 is based on the famous Sub-machine gunH&K MP5K PDW. *When stading still/doing nothing/running, an animation can be seen that the user is moving the gun. *This weapon have very cheap ammo for special type of ammo same as normal 9mm ammo ($20 for 30 ammo) Category:Article stubs Category:Sub machine gun Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Event exclusive Category:9mm AHE Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Terror weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons